Happiness Comes in Small Brown Packages
by lollipops suck
Summary: Most little boys get a dog. Gaara got the best friend he'd never had.


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first crack at a fan-fiction, so don't terrify me too much you hear? I would really appreciate reviews, even a "You are a marginal writer with a total lack of skill, but you can spell 'the' correctly". That'd be nice because even spellcheck can be wrong sometimes… **

**Also this is a one-shot that's split into mini chapters. Is that ok to do? Teehee only one way to let me know… ;)**

**Read and Review! Boost my ego and make my day **

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be awesome to own Naruto? Shame I don't and will never know how cool it feels. I do own Flappy though!**

**FLUFFY/SADNESS WARNING!**

* * *

Happiness Comes in Small Brown Packages

_**A small brown box**_

_Hmph. _The Kazekage of the Sand leaned back in his chair, staring at the small, air-holed package on his desk as if it was poisonous. For all he knew about its contents, it was. A small, cryptic card tied to the top of the box attempted to explain.

_Happy 2__nd__ birthday to your son. I hope he likes his present._

Folding his knuckles, The Kazekage sighed. The "present" had been dropped off this morning, with no sign of the overly-generous well-wisher. No name had been given, and the brown cardboard box kept its sender a secret to itself. __

I may as well give it to him, the man mused. His son would be getting many more presents than this after all… Hefting the box, the Kazekage grunted in surprise. It was deceptively heavy. Shrugging, he marched the package all the way home.

Mobbed at the front door by his two eldest, the Kazekage allowed himself a small smile as Temari hurried to slam it shut behind him. "What's in the box Father?" Kankuro asked, tugging on Daddy's long white sleeve. "It's a birthday present for your brother," he answered, already looking around for the blood red flash that doubled as a two year old.

"Daddy!" A small voice squeaked. Moments later his left knee was crushed into a bonecrushing hug. Stiffening, the Kazekage sighed. Speak of the Devil. "Gaara. A present has arrived for you," he mumbled, absently patting his youngest on the head.

Instantly Gaara's sea foam eyes bounced to the parcel. "Can I open it now Daddy?" He asked, almost bubbling over with excitement. 'Daddy' only grunted in response as he set down the box on a low table.

Leaping forward Gaara's small hands battered the rough cardboard until he finally managed to pry it apart. Craning over, Gaara was d-y-i-n-g to see the treasure hidden within. A present! Was it a toy? It must be a toy! He already had a teddy though… and he didn't want another one. The last of the paper peeled away, revealing a glass bowl filled with churning water. Gaara frowned. What would he need a bowl for?

Then he saw it. The most beautiful, amazing thing he'd ever seen. It was orangey-red like his hair, and blinked at him with watery yellow eyes. The thing was round as a globe, with long fins that trailed behind it like a wedding dress. "What is it?" Gaara asked, voice soft with wonder. Temari answered, arms folded across her chest. "Duh. It's a goldfish." Their father nodded, shooting a warning look at Temari. "Yes. And you may play with him tomorrow."

* * *

_**Christening of a fish**_

Gaara hadn't slept at all last night, but not only for the usual scary reasons. Goldfish. Goldfish. Goldfish. The words played over and over in his little mind, intoxicating him. The moment the sun stretched its rays over the village, Gaara slipped out of bed and pattered over to the bowl, eyes right up to the glass.

"Goldfish goldfish goldfish," He chanted, fixed on the fiery tail that soared behind the fish like a feather. It was perfect. Apart from one little spot, a tiny white scale on his back which was white. Silently Gaara reached out and touched the glass closest to the spot, fingertip bending upwards. "Goldfish," He whispered.

For the next hour Gaara sat, mesmerized.

What felt like seconds later to him, Temari emerged, her bottle green eyes dulled by sleep. "Why are you so interested in that thing Gaara? It's just a dumb goldfish," She yawned, scratching her spiky blond hair. "It doesn't even _do_ anything." Gaara was quiet for a moment. "He does lots of stuff."

"Nuh uh. It's a stupid goldfish that can't do anything."

"He DOES do anything!"

Gaara was now turned towards her, arms and legs crossed. Temari blinked at him. Even his face was crumpled into an ugly frown. "Whatever. Are you going to name him then?" Temari mumbled, groping for some food that she could eat without having to wake Father. Bad mood forgotten, Gaara's face wrinkled.

This time though, his tiny forehead was creased in thought. "His name is Flappy!" Gaara said finally, after a remarkably long two minutes.

Temari sighed. _Dumb name,_ she thought, but seeing how Gaara had crowded up to the fish announcing its name excitedly she suddenly didn't want to burst Gaara's bubble anymore. Kankuro who had just stumbled out of his room didn't mind doing it for her. "That's a stupid name." Kankuro said his pale arms crossed. Gaara stood up so sharply that water sloshed from Flappy's bowl. "IT'S NOT STUPID!" He yelled, tiny hands bunched at his sides.

A door slammed somewhere in the house and the Kazekage's head appeared around a door. "Shut up, both of you. Gaara can call his fish whatever idiotic name he wants!" He snarled, stalking past the bickering brothers to sweep up a morning drink. After slurping a cup of bitter coffee the Kazekage's mood brightened. "Temari. Kankuro. Don't you two have to be at school soon? Your uncle will be here soon to watch you Gaara. Be ready for when he gets here."

10 minutes later the breathless babysitter arrived, and everyone except Yashamaru and Gaara left. Later that evening when the Kazekage returned home, a calmly smiling Yashamaru told him about how the whole day Gaara had done nothing but mimic Flappy's mouth and giggle. It was the stillest, and the happiest Yashamaru had ever seen him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fish outta water**_

Same as the day before, the moment the sun peeked over the rolling sand dunes, Gaara was peeking at Flappy. Temari was wrong about Flappy, because Flappy did lots of stuff. When Gaara pressed his forehead against the glass, Flappy would swim right up so close Gaara had to cross his eyes, and then Flappy would start 'fish-singing'.

'Fish-singing' was what Gaara had christened Flappy's opening and closing mouth, because they looked like the Os singers made. "I bet you have a nice voice Flappy," Gaara said, his arms snaking around the bowl in a hug. "I bet you have the nicest fishy voice in the whole wide world."

Closing his eyes, Gaara rested his messy hair on the cool glass. Breathing slowed he smiled. Not asleep, he listened to the swish of Flappy's tail as he circled his bowl. Eventually Temari emerged again, a towering seven year old in fluffy slippers.

"What are you doing Gaara?" She asked. Maybe it was her sleepiness, but she sounded… nice. Almost as cool and calming as the glass against his face. "I want to hear Flappy sing," Gaara yawned, blinking slowly. Without even seeing it, Gaara got the sinking feeling that his sister had just raised an eyebrow. "Fish can't si-" Then Temari stopped. _I guess he can be dumb with his dumb goldfish if it makes him happy. _"Whatever."

A few minutes later Kankuro appeared, his favourite toy trailing like a tentacle behind him. It was a strange little marionette, with wide blue eyes and a scary painted smile. Gaara was sure that if he did ever sleep, Kankuro's puppet would give him nightmares. Kankuro's dark eyes met Temari's for a moment. Kankuro was only five, but he instantly understood Temari's silent message. _Today we let Gaara be dumb._

Once Daddy was awake, him Temari and Kankuro left, leaving Gaara alone with Uncle Yashamaru. He loved Uncle because he was nicer than Daddy most of the time, and he had given him a slinky for his birthday. Flappy was his favouritest present though!

As the hours ticked by and Gaara did nothing but laugh and smile at Flappy, Yashamaru became riddled with boredom. So bored, very bored, too bored… Yawning, he got up from the couch and padded to the kitchen in the next room to make coffee.

Moments later he heard a _SPLASH! _Thoughts of a crying Gaara and a dead fish springing to mind, Yashamaru ran back into the room to find a soaked Gaara plastering the poor fish in a crushing hug as the fish flopped weakly, desperately gasping for air. "G-GAARA!" The boy jumped, almost dropping Flappy.

"I wanted to give Flappy a hug to show him how much I love him."

"Put him back in the bowl Gaara! Flappy doesn't like that!"

In a blur the fish was back, and Gaara slumped down, damp and confused.

"Doesn't Flappy like me back Uncle…?"

"Oh Gaara… he does! Flappy loves you! But Flappy needs to stay in his bowl,"

Until his family returned, Yashamaru spent the rest of the day explaining the meaning behind the phrase 'a fish out of water' to a perplexed two year old.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Friends give friends tours**_

It was fast becoming a pattern. At the crack of dawn Gaara would slide out of bed, then until he was pulled away for meals he would sit in front of that damn fish, mumbling half words, half baby talk.

It was… worrying, how attached he was getting.

The toys in his room were beginning to gather dust, their heads dipped low. Even they were depressed at the lack of attention they got now. Yashamaru sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Where was the nephew who adored him, following him everywhere with shining pale eyes? Damn pet.

Today, he had saved it twice from Temari's fluffball with eyes 'Neko'. He would've expected more originality from his beloved niece, but sometimes kids have to act their age… Leaning back into the couch, he eyed the cat who sat on the bench, tail curved into a soft question mark. _No kitty. You can't eat Gaara's stupid fish._

Scratching his head, Yashamaru sighed. The day was drawing to a close, and Gaara had done n-o-t-h-i-n-g. The Kazekage probably wouldn't appreciate three solid days of his youngest sitting around drawing dust…

"Hey, Gaara. Let's go get some ice-cream ok?" Gaara instantly perked at the words ice-cream. Just like dear old Uncle Yashamaru thought he would.

"Can Flappy come too? I wonder what kind of ice-cream Flappy likes!" Yashamaru gently put a hand on the bouncing boy's shoulder.

"Flappy can't come. His bowl is too heavy, and you can't lug it around the village with you Gaara." Especially since he was already shadowed by a gourd of sand that was almost the size of _him_.

The child deflated like a day old balloon. "Besides, remember our talk yesterday? Flappy likes fish food much better than ice-cream."

Gaara lifted his head slowly. "What if we don't bring Flappy's bowl? Can he come then?"

Yashamaru's smile tightened a little. Oh man. Sometimes he wished Gaara could grow up already and not share his memory span with Flappy.

"Flappy needs to stay in the water Gaara." This sent the two year old into deep thought.

Suddenly, the stopper for the gourd was squeezed out and sand curled upwards, snaking through the air towards the cupboard like a wisp of smoke. Yashamaru tensed slightly. He hated it when Gaara used sand. He hated how it was a blatant reminder of _It_, the _thing_ that stole his sister away. The _thing_ that made him hate his nephew…

A moment later, Gaara had his prize in his hands. A glass.

Yashamaru sighed. "Can he come if he's in a glass?" Gaara asked hopefully, eyes wide. Yashamaru waved a hand in defeat as Gaara squealed happily and scooped out the poor fish and popped him into the glass, adding in some water as an afterthought.

"I'm gonna show you the whole village Flappy! Where Daddy works and where Temari and Kankuro go to school…" Yashamaru zoned out, walking down the street as Gaara followed like a faithful duckling. Ice-cream forgotten, Yashamaru merely became an escort for Gaara's tour of Sunagakure.

He wasn't sure how to feel about Flappy anymore. On the one hand, Gaara now had a friend.

On the other, said friend was a _fish_.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Waste not want not**_

Today it was Saturday, the beginning of the weekend. Gaara hated weekends.

They meant that his brother and sister were home from school, and free to be mean to him. Even though Uncle usually stopped them, their words would still stick into him like the sharp needles of a cactus.

But weekends could be good too. Weekends were when Daddy had slightly less work, and had time to teach him special things. Special things that Temari and Kankuro didn't know, because he, the littlest, the one they _always_ picked on, was more special than they could ever be.

Yesterday after he had shown Flappy everything, Gaara had badgered Yashamaru into moving Flappy's bowl into his room, much to the poor man's annoyance.

It had taken an hour for Gaara to finally decide that Flappy liked it best on the window sill. This way, Gaara reasoned, Flappy could see everything Gaara had shown him and he was close enough that Gaara could whisper to him at night without the threat of the bowl tipping onto his bed.

Sure enough, Gaara had kept the whole house up talking until the Kazekage had pushed open Gaara's door and barked at him to either "Shut up, or keep it down!"

Legs crossed Gaara wriggled closer to the bowl, giggling at the way his reflection looked skinny then fat in the curved glass. "Good morning Flappy!" he chortled, a small finger dipping into the cool water. The goldfish instantly swam up to the finger, circling it slowly.

As Flappy's smooth scales brushed Gaara's finger the boy sucked in a breath. "You aren't warm! Are you cold Flappy?" Concerned, the boy softly poked the fish. Flappy blew a few bubbles in response, head flicking slightly from side to side.

Gaara sighed in relief. "I'm glad you aren't cold! The village gets really cold at night sometimes." Flappy blinked before nudging Gaara's finger softly. To anyone else it would've seemed to be a peeved goldish telling the boy to _Get out of my bowl!_ But Gaara knew better. Flappy was telling him that it was ok, and that the nights weren't too cold for him.

Suddenly his door slammed open. Looking up, Gaara's eyes widened at his sister. "Father is making breakfast. Get up or your fish will be on my plate." She said, before whipping around and zooming down the corridor.

Heart leaping into his throat Gaara tumbled off the bed, tearing after Temari. "DADDY! DADDY DON'T COOK FLAPPY!" He screeched, screaming into the kitchen. 'Daddy' looked up blearily. "What? No Gaara don't be stupid. I don't even like fish… Go feed it while this eggs finish."

Relieved that Flappy wasn't one the menu, Gaara raced back to his room. Picking up the fish food, he grinned when Flappy started circling near the top, mouth greedily gaping for food. "Are you extra hungry Flappy?" Gaara asked, holding the food in one hand. Uncle had taught him only one pinch, but Flappy looked so hungry…

Deciding that Flappy would eat it all, he tipped the entire contents of the box into Flappy's bowl. Kankuro who'd just happened to be walking past gaped. "Gaara just wasted all the fish food!" A moment later the Kazekage was standing in the door, the sound of sizzling eggs trailing after him.

"Gaara! What is the meaning of this? You know we don't waste!" Gaara's eyes dropped to his feet as he kicked a drooping teddy. "Flappy looked extra hungry Daddy. And I don't want my friend to starve."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sandcastles in the Sea**_

Later that day, Gaara once again was perched on the end of his bed, only having eyes for his beloved Flappy.

There was a soft knock on the door before Yashamaru entered, flipping his soft blond hair out of his eyes.

Uncle Yashamaru was the only one who ever knocked on his door. Temari slammed it open, Daddy simply opened it, and Kankuro never bothered to come in unless it was already open. Yet another tiny sign that proved that Uncle Yashamaru cared...

"Gaara, how bout we go outside hm? You need to practice with your sand." Dragging his eyes away from Flappy, Gaara blinked slowly. "Why? I can practice inside too Uncle." Yashamaru smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. _You need to practice outside, because you need _real _friends. _But this answer would never do.

"You need some sun Gaara. You're paler than milk!" Gaara tapped on the glass softly. The goldfish's circles became more frenzied as Yashamaru winced in sympathy. Poor fish. The tapping must hurt it's… Do goldfish even have ears? Argh, why would he even feel sorry for a fish? It would forget about the pain in about three seconds anyway.

"I'm by the window so there's lots of sun." Gaara said matter of factly. Yashamaru's eyes snapped back to the present. "Yes. But you can't practice by the window can you?" Gaara was still quiet, his huge eyes fixed on the wafting fins of the cursed Flappy. Yashamaru didn't like this new child sitting in front of him. He was too quiet, too petulant, too… grown up.

"There's sand at the bottom of Flappy's bowl," Gaara said finally. Hand splayed over the glass, he grinned as Yashamaru's shoulders slumped in defeat. "OK then Gaara. But then your father gets home, you have to go outside." Judging from the way the boy was practically leaping up and down, Gaara hadn't heard a word he'd just said.

"I'm gonna show you all the cool things I can do Flappy! Daddy says I'm special cause no one else can do them! I like being special. You're special too of cours-" Yashamaru, having heard enough turned around and left, leaving the door ajar. Hopefully this time Gaara would remember their talk.

As the bottom of the bowl twisted and rippled into shapes, Gaara giggled happily. "What do you want me to make next Flappy?" The fish twirled around the bowl, cautiously dipping and diving around the wobbly lumps Gaara had made. Gaara's eyes widened.

"A castle? I don't know if I can make something that hard Flappy, but I'll try…" Eyes squeezing closed he focussed on the sand. Castle castle castle. Like the one in the book Uncle read him. A magical castle under the sea which had seaweed that flowed like hair and big turrets and- Gaara's eyes opened. Right underneath Flappy was a crude square with a hole in the middle but in his mind, Gaara saw it for what it truly was.

A magnificent golden castle, with banners flying and lots of rooms where Flappy and him could sleep and play! A magical place where Temari, Kankuro and Daddy would never be able to find them. They would be the kings of the castle and they could live happily ever after away from the scary voice of Mother in his head…

"Gaara! Come outside for your training!" His father's voice wafted throughout the house, hard as rock. As Flappy just wriggled through the hole, Gaara leapt to his feet and scurried to his father's side. "Daddy! I had a good day me and Flappy made a castle under the sea!" The Kazekage ruffled Gaara's bright hair softly. "Hm. What? Flappy and I, Gaara. Now, come on. I have to show you something."

_**

* * *

**_

_**The last dance**_

The next day Gaara lied in. it wasn't something he usually did, but for some reason the quiet swish of Flappy swimming and the warm covers were reassuring. Rolling over, Gaara grinned toothily. "HI Flappy! Today is gonna be a good day! Won't it?" Flappy stirred up the sand on the bottom of his bowl, blinking slowly.

"I knew you thought it would be!"Leaping out of bed, Gaara ran out of his room, into the living room. It was empty. Not even Uncle was in here! "Daddy?" Gaara whimpered, darting into the kitchen. Empty again. "Kankuro?" Still no answer. Gaara's eyes widened as his voice started to wobble. "T-Temari?"

Where was everybody? Falling to his knees, Gaara sniffed dejectedly. They were all gone. But where? It wasn't a school day. Today was Sunday, and everyone should be home! Padding back into his room, Gaara closed the door. At least Flappy was still here. Flappy would never leave him, never run away.

Leaning against the glass, Gaara sighed. Like magic, the coolness pulled all the worry and fear from him. "I love you Flappy." Gaara breathed, relieved when Flappy brushed against the glass, wriggling slowly. Suddenly Flappy pushed himself upwards, taking a gulp of air before ducking down under the surface again. Gaara's jaw dropped.

Uncle said that Flappy breathed water. If he breathed water, then did he drink air?

This idea was lost a moment later. "Are you thirsty Flappy?" Gaara asked, tapping the glass lightly. Getting a few breathless bubbles in response, Gaara stood up. Flappy needed some water to drink! Gripping the bowl with two hands he lifted it slowly, grunting at how heavy it was.

Once it was off the sill, Gaara nearly toppled over in shock_. So… heavy… _With a Heraculean effort, Gaara waddled down the hall, eyes locked on the kitchen tap.

Just as he stepped off the carpet of the living room and onto the orange tile of the kitchen floor, Gaara slipped. Someone had split milk that morning, and had forgotten to clean it up. Now, the white puddle would be his downfall.

Slamming hard onto the floor, the bowl exploded under him, sending shattered glass everywhere. Only the lightning speed of his sand stopped Gaara from getting cut, but it couldn't protect Flappy… The fish flopped on the water wildly, finally earning its name. Gaara's mouth opened in a soft O, perfectly mimicking Flappy's.

Flappy was… was… _dancing!_

Gaara started clapping, toes wriggling to Flappy's beat. Unaware the fish was dying, Gaara giggles echoed through the house. "Dance Flappy dance!" As the seconds ticked by, Flappy's dance began to fade. Finally after a brave minute, Flappy stopped.

The dance forgotten, Gaara leaned over green eyes filled with concern. "Flappy?" With a shaking hand, Gaara's finger brushed Flappy's cold, still body. "Flappy?" Scooping the fish up, Gaara cradled him close to his chest. "Flappy?" Suddenly, Gaara understood what had just happened.

Dropping Flappy Gaara raced out of the house, leaving the door wide open behind him. Daddy. Daddy was closest, he worked just across the street.

Bursting through the doors, no one had time to blink before the wailing toddler was inside the Kazekage's office. "DAAAADDY!" Gaara screamed, eyes watering. The Kazekage looked up from his papers. Adjusting his robes, he peered over his desk, obviously irritated at being disturbed. "What's wrong Gaara?"

"F-Flappy's d-d-d-dead!" Gaara howled, black rimmed eyes squeezed shut.

Very slowly, the Kazekage put aside his papers, before steepling his hands. For a long minute, there was silence.

Finally, the Kazekage spoke.

"That's what you do Gaara. You kill everything you touch."

And with that, Gaara began to cry.


End file.
